Hermione Granger and the Half Baked Plot
by Canon is dead long live fanfic
Summary: Plot in progress, Hermione and Dumbledore redeemed in the 6th year.RWLL GWNLDM HG? HP?


-1Disclaimer: It's not mine, JK's book aren't mine. I don't own Arsenal Football Club. But I do own this empty bottle of Diet Coke.

Probably a little OOC and little bit AU, so don't be a bitch about it.

Just a little Plot Bunny

Moonlight shone down on the waters by The Burrow, but the young girl had other things on her mind as she stared down at the piece of parchment in her hand. The cause of her visit outside at 1 in the morning to look at the lake.

An E? An E? Hermione snarled mentally at herself. She had learned most of the curses for DADA in her fourth year helping Harry prepare for the third task! Not to mention the extra reading and practising he didn't know about. It just didn't make any sense, she knew she hadn't answered any question incorrectly in the written.

She looked again. It was still there, mocking the very basis of her existence. Most brilliant witch of her age with a nice fat E in one of her O.W.L's. The exact same mark as renowned genius Ronald Bloody Weasley!

"Ah Miss Granger," A wizened voice intruded on her brooding. "Staring at your grades so intently will do nothing to change them."

"But removing the concealment charm place on them will?" She replied wryly showing no surprise at his appearance.

She felt his smile, "Once again you are correct."

"WHAT?!?!" She half shrieked half shouted wheeling around to stare at him.

"Come now Miss Granger." He replied patiently, "Anyone who knows Hermione Granger should show no surprise that she attained 11 O's in her O.W.L's with the highest grades in over 50 years."

"50 years?" Hermione replied faintly.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at her grade's carelessly, her eye's widened as they all turned into O+'s indicating perfect scores, except of course her miss-translation in Ancient Runes she noted smiling.

"Now you are probably wondering why I have chosen this specific moment to reveal the truth to you, rather than allowing you to bask in the adoration these impressive achievements would no doubt have afforded you."

She hadn't and also felt he was teasing her. So she said nothing.

"Your results caused quite a stir at the ministry." The amused lilt still in his voice. "No doubt on your graduation you will be receiving no end of offers from just about everyone who thinks they are anyone in the ministry. However in my infinite wisdom."

A brief chuckle.

"I believe this attention would be detrimental to a witch not yet in her 6th year at Hogwarts, especially with Voldermort loose not forgetting she is one of the closest friends of a certain Mr Potter."

She tried not to roll her eye's in irritation as she stared at the twinkle eyed old fool. He seemed to be expecting some sort of answer.

"I agree," she started calmly, before her tone changed, "but that doesn't mean I won't want to help in the fight against Voldermort!" Harry and Ron were her friends and she would do anything to protect them.

His expression turned sober. "The response I hoped and feared."

She smiled understandingly, "Thank you, sir. May I ask when my training starts?"

This time his eye's widened in genuine surprise. She grinned wolfishly. She had been unprepared, outwitted and outfought at the ministry. The pains in her chest a constant reminder to her failure, next time would be different. Next time she would be better prepared, next time they would pay for taking Sirius from Harry. She nodded politely to Dumbledore and bade him goodnight.

Dumbledore sighed, sometimes he really hated himself. He felt his hand flare up again, reminding him of his mortality, if he were to go he needed someone he could trust to continue his work. Not as the champion of the light, but as the supporter to the Champion of the light. Even were she not Harry Potter's friend he would have considered her.

Principled, determined, hard working, powerful yet caring, compassionate with a nose for trouble and enough cunning not to be caught rule breaking. At least not by her friends, Snape, Madame Pince or Filch he chuckled to himself.

Someone would could confidently lay claim to the title 'genius' should not have Ravenclaw rated as their 4th choice house by the sorting hat. It was almost scary.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Dumbledore had always wondered why the last sentence was necessary as it seemed just to summarise line's 1 and 3. However given that magic was so intricately linked with Latin which was the language of the Romans. Many people believed that the Romans introduced the modern calendar, in fact the modern calendar came from Egypt and was introduced to Rome by a certain Julius Caesar. The seventh month of the old Roman calendar is in fact September.

Dumbledore looked back towards the burrow and smiled, now he was sure he had made the right decision.

Feedback would be appreciated. ;-)

As I'm not sure where I'm going with this.


End file.
